


I just want to go home, Granddad...

by LazyMusician10



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Intense, Multi, boondocks, idk lol, season 4, twisted?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMusician10/pseuds/LazyMusician10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the beginning Notes to find out about this story~   :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to go home, Granddad...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~  
> I haven't written a fanfiction in awhile cause I've been busy with college. Now this fic take place in the new season of the Boondocks, but I added my own messed up twist to it about there debt problem, they leave Woodcrest, and have to survive and make money living in the dark parts in the Underground areas of Downtown Woodcrest that no one bothers to go to for its to damn deadly. WARNING THOUGH! You will get feels, and maybe be sad, and like I said I made it very fucked up and twisted so some characters personalities change. So if you can't handle this chapter please don't read it. But if you do read it awesomz~ :)

_ Chapter 1: You fucked up again! Damn it Granddad _

 

* * *

 

Its been four months since we've seen a nice yard, friendly people, annoying people, people we couldn't stand but still talked to, school, but most of all our home that granddad worked had to get for us in the suburbs. The home where we argued, fought to the death, had possession from people from hell, hoes that ate our food and made granddad spend money....all of that was gone. Why? Cause granddad was in, not a hundred, not a thousand, but billions of dollars in debt to the head of Woodcrest. Now most people would've thought that, "The Freeman family always have a way of getting out of things so they'll be alright." A majority of people thought Granddad would've became a pimp and gathered hoes to get money for him since he was a ladies man, Riley would've just robbed banks with Ed and Rummy in other towns or cities near Woodcrest to gain money like a gangster, and they thought I would've been helping making bombs for the government or someone famous and became a big hit. Well they were wrong. Granddad, Riley, and me couldn't come up with that amount in such little time. Woodcrest, the law, and the mayor got fed up with us so we got kicked out of the suburban neighborhood til we paid back all that we owed. Where are we now you ask? Well were in the Downtown part of Woodcrest, whats that you couldn't imagine us here? Well let me rephrase that. Were in Downtown, but were staying in the area where the homeless, crack heads, gangs, and underground organizations live. But that's not the worst part, trust me it's not. Granddad isn't a pimp, instead he's doing underground illegal boxing with the worst and most deadliest boss of the underground, Karma. And trust me he lived up to the name, if you fucked him up from getting money from a fight or messed with his family, you lose body parts literally! So why would Granddad take this job? Cause he saved Karma's life the first week we moved to the underground part of downtown. An since then Karma owes him one, so he gave him a job as his boxer, but if Granddad fucked up he would lose a hand literally or maybe worse. As for Riley, he's not robbing banks, instead he beats up little rich kids that use the short cut ways to school and takes there money. Or pick pockets people on the busy street. There have been times where Riley has been caught by the older brother, older sister, or a family member of who ever he stole from and they beat him to death, cut him, or shot him. Since we've been here he's been shot six times already, cut to many times to count, and beat down like a dog with rabies so many times that I had to heal him on my own for days missing work. Cause we couldn't take him to the hospital, were poor, thanks for that Granddad. Also Riley has almost commit suicide about three times in these four months we've been here, there are times Riley gets sick of doing his robbing job to where he mentally snaps and tries to hang himself. He even asked me once to stab him in the chest with my katana cause he couldn't take the pain anymore, Granddad still stays up late from work crying about Riley suicide attempts and how it's all his fault that we got into this mess. But even though we stop Riley just in time, he still tries to find ways to kill himself and always screaming, "I just want to go home Granddad! I can't take it anymore!". Riley had to take some time off from pick pocketing when he does his suicide attempts and every time Granddad had to work double to pick up the cost Riley wasn't getting while he was healing mentally. But close to our third month being here Riley got back to normal, cause he got a new job. He was a drug dealer now, he didn't get beat down like he did in the past but at least he didn't mind doing this job. Did I not mention that he's reading? Actual books! There only books about different types of drugs and what they'll do to you, so he enjoys mixing things and selling stuff in alley ways, schools, and peoples jobs (literally) to make that money. Granddad was just glad he didn't want to kill himself anymore, but Granddad kept working doubles just in case if Riley ever does mentally snap again. As for me, well I have a job, but I really fucking hate it, honestly I'd rather be pick pocketing. I work for an unknown organization underground that kills people for the thrill of it. Now I know what your thinking, you, Huey Freeman do not like to kill people unless there is a reason for it. Exactly. I thought for three weeks when I did start working for them that the people I killed were people the police couldn't catch. But I figured out the hard way when they gave me a mission, to kill a woman who had been stealing sacred artifacts for years from one of there high trusted colleagues. But I found out this was a lie. These artifacts is what this woman found, preserved, and got rewards for. Plus she was happily married and was a normal person. After I found this out I wanted out, I wasn't going to kill her. That wasn't okay with them, they wanted her dead. They electricuted me, stabbed me in the hands and feet, and even let there hounds slash at me for hours. Luckily I'm still alive. "Had enough" the leader would ask with a grin. "I'm not doing it!" I would yell back trying to lift myself from the ground. "Okay" he said it with a large smile on his face. "Do what you want to him Timm" Timm walked into the room with a very evil smile on his face. Timm was known in the organization as our own little personal "punisher", he punished everyone differently. This was my first time meeting him and all I said when seeing his big ugly face was, "Well come on then you big fugly fucking statue! What you gonna do!" I tried to get up to get into a fighting position but failed. He laughed. "I know how I'm going to punish you little Afro Samurai!" He just kept laughing. "Do what you want I aint scared of you!"Honestly, I regret none of the words that came out of my mouth that day. Two hours later I came back with the head of the sacred artifact thief and her husbands head. "GGooodddd work!" our leader would say so cheerfully and then stare at me. "You have the eyes of a true killer now~" he laughs like a psychopath. Ever since that day I just killed people. Bad people, innocent people, teenagers, but not children! I didn't mind being punished for that! Because for four months of doing this job, I'm use to the screams, the pleas, the tears they shed, and my "punishment". I dont get why I call it that anymore cause I now get paid for it since I have to make up for not killing the children that they wanted me to. My second job was basically a sex slave to the top three people that everyone else feared in the organization The Punisher (Timm), Deaths Scyth (Ran), and the one who seems to favor me the most Lilth (Sin), and yes there all guys. And as a Riley would say if he knew, which he will never find out, "Nigga you gay!". At this point, fuck you Riley! I'm making 10 thousand every two weeks I'm these assholes slave so we need the money. As for my killing jobs the prices vary. The only money I give Granddad so we can send to Woodcrest every week is the money I get from my killing jobs (or as Granddad and Riley know of I'm a illegal weapons dealer underground, I didn't tell them what I really do). The money from me being a sex slave goes to food and medical supplies we need. But four months, can you believe it! That we've been doing this and making money and keeping our spirits up that well be home soon enough to Woodcrest. Well that hope, that we had for these four months was about to shatter into a million pieces and stab us all in the back.

 

Granddad came through the ragged wooden door out of breath from running. I was just about to ask who's dog did he piss off this time (Granddad has a tendency to bother the homeless peoples dog for entertainment) as I grabbed my katana, but Granddad just whooshed right passed me. He grabbed the dresser and put it up against the door, ran to the kitchen grabbed the hammer and nails, and started nailing the windows. "Granddad what are you doing?" I asked. "Where's your brother?!" he asked harshly while banging into the wall. Riley came from the other room yelling,"Damn Granddad! Why youse makin all day damn noise! Youse crazy our sumtin?!" Granddad didn't reply, he just nailed all the windows and the door, grabbed us and slammed the back room door behind us. "Granddad what's going on? Seriously?!" I was getting worried at this point. Granddad turned around slowly and fell to his knees in front of us and took his coat off that Karma had given him as his reward for winning his first fight when we got here. We both stared at Granddad in horror. All the muscle that was on his upper right arm got cut clean off. "Eww! Nigga dats gross!" Riley covered his nose and turned away "it stinks!". "Grandad! WTH did you do to piss Karma off that he would do this!" I placed my katana in the floor to throw my hands up in the air in frustration. "I..I lost a fight...", he replied slowly, Riley and me looked at him all wide eyed." When you lose a fight to Karma you lose a body part Granddad" Riley shocked on his words. Granddad continued talking slowly till he cried and told us the bad news, " I know..I moved out of the way..when they were so close to taking my arm...and.." he stopped. I looked at him, "and what Granddad?" He was silent. I was losing patience, I grabbed the old man shirt, "and what!?!" Granddad looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Were in 6 billion dollars of debt to Karma now, and I got til next Thursday...to pay it back...or..or he'll cut both my arms off" I let go of Granddad's shirt, looked away, then punched the old man in the face and kept going. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!!!! ME AND RILEY BEEN WORKING OUR ASSES OFF TO PAY BACK WOODCREST!!! NOW WE IN DEBT TO THE UNDERGROUND AS WELL!! GOD DAMN YOUR A ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS!!!!" Riley on the other had wasn't joining in on the punching spree instead he was having flash backs of how they were in Woodcrest and happy but then came here...an how he had to work..and all the pain was coming back. "I can't" he said softly, grabbed his brothers katana, then spoke loudly,"I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE GRANDDAD! I JUST WANNA GO HOME YOU STUPID OLD MAN!!!" Both of them yelled at Riley, 'NO RILEY!!!" Riley slit his throat. No worries, he's not died, Huey of course is faster than Riley and stopped him before he could go all the was across his throat so only the side of his throat got cut. Riley was crying and hugging his brother, "No ho- I don't care anymore..Huey I don't want go back on the streets..I don't want to get beat up again..I don't want those rich people to shove a-" Huey covered his mouth before he said to much and just hugged his little brother. Granddad bursted into tears, "Im so sorry boys!" Huey gave him the death glare, "Shut the hell up! Were sick of your damn apologies! You need to get another good paying job so we can pay Karma back!" Huey helped Riley up who was still crying his eyes out to the other room to treat his wound. Riley sat there in the chair as Huey was taking care of his wound, staring at the walls like he wasn't even fully there. Huey was pissed, very pissed, about being in more debt, Granddad fucking up all over again, but most of all he got Riley mentally fucked up again and wanting to commit suicide. Huey knew Riley couldn't pick pocket anymore, not cause he got shot, cut, or beat, but because some rich people a while back who got fed up with Riley raped him with unloaded gun(s). A shotgun and a pistol...Huey had to stay on guard every night since that incident to make sure Riley didn't go to there kitchen and try to slit his wrists. Now Huey has to keep a look out for the rope, knives, and even his only weapon and possession he could take with him from Woodcrest his katana. Granddad walked in slowly, "W..www.hat will we do about Riley's pay?" Granddad still crying and feeling like the worst Grandfather ever (which he was). "I can take care of that, I'll just ask my boss for a raise" Huey said dryly. "Really?" Granddad surprised to hear that Huey can even get a raise for the work he does. Huey got up and told Riley, "Go lay down on the couch Riley." He didn't reply, he just looked at his brother with tears still streaming from his eyes, walked to the couch, and laid there in silence. "Help me out you piece of shit!" Huey roared at Granddad. Usual Granddad would've asked him "Who the hell do you think your talking to?" and whip out his belt trying to whoop Huey. But no, since they've been living there he hasn't done it once, he let's the boys talk to him this way cause he deserved it. Huey and Granddad hid all sharp objects outside in a hole they dug, even the rope. "Stay here with Riley til I get back" Huey said to Granddad as he turned away for he didn't want to see the old man's face. "Ok.."he replied slowly.

 

Huey went storming through the organization hallways trying to locate his psychopath of a boss. "Whats your hurry Huey~" Weasel popped out from the corner and hovered behind Huey with a grin on his face. "Piss off!" Huey roared at Weasel. Weasel just laughed, "Well what asshole stuck his dick to far in your mouth today to tell me, of all people to piss off!" Weasel grabbed Huey and was about to cut him but Huey stabbed him in the hand. He screamed in horror. Everyone that was in meeting popped out of there rooms thinking an intruder got in and finally decided to kill Weasel. No one liked Weasel at all, sadly they keep him around for intruder duty. But they noticed it was Huey and just went back into there meetings. "Huey~". The young afro samurai turned around to that annoying damn voice, "Whats..", he got close to Huey face. Huey slide his katana on the side of his bosses throat to stop him from getting to close to Huey face. He finished his question,"..wrong?" making this puzzled look with a smile on his face. The three assholes (Timm, Ran, and Sin) were behind him whistling at how this was a first for Huey to put his katana to his bosses throat. "I need a raise" Huey demanded pushing more pressure onto the katana. His boss just smiled, "You never ask for a raise~", he chuckled, "your Granddad is in deep shit again isn't he?" Huey kept staring him straight in the eye with the same pissed of face he had when he punched the living shit out of Granddad about a half an hour ago. His boss lifted his head, "Fine~ you want a raise I'll give you one, but you have to do this and you have to do it fast got it" Huey replied harshly, "I DONT CARE WHAT THE JOB IS JUST GIVE IT TO ME AND QUIT PLAYING WITH ME YOU DAMN JOKER! His boss only laughed more for he loved it when Huey gets angry, "Here~" He handed him a black piece of paper that had his mission in it written in red. He read it aloud, "Kill the lawyer in Woodcrest, two days, and I want his head. If anyone gets in your way bring me there head as well". "There are a lot of lawyers in Woodcrest! Which one?" Huey was losing his patience with his boss who was dancing around the three assholes with glee. He went over to Huey and whispered in his ear laughing, _"Tom DuBoise~"_

 

Back at the ragged home, Granddad tried to make Riley eat but all he did was slap the food out of Granddad's hands and yell at him that he hated him. Riley just ran back in to the back room, barricaded the door so Granddad wouldn't get in, and fell silent. _Good thing we took everything sharp or suicidal weapon out of there_ , Granddad thought. Grandad went to the kitchen and got a shot glass and this very small bottle of whiskey that his boss gave him awhile back. There was only a corner left, damn. Granddad poured the shot, "Cheers to being a screw up Robert" he said aloud. Before he could take the shot of whisky a shot gun was fired right through there the wall. All he heard was Riley screaming, "Stop blowing shit up! Granddad!" Before Granddad could reply three men tackled him, he wanted to call out for Riley's help but they taped his mouth, and held him down on there rusted old kitchen table that they got from a garage sale a few weeks ago. "You ran from me once, you wont do it again!" Karma came charging in the house through the hole they made and with no hesitation cut Robert Freeman's right arm clean off. Granddad would've yelled to the top of his lungs if this damn tape wasn't over his mouth, his eyes widen, and tears formed. Karma grabbed Roberts throat and then started bashing his head on the table, "Get. Me.My.Money.By.Next.Thursday! YOU DAMN OLD SHITTY RAG THAT I RELIED ON IN A FIGHT! A GOOD FIGHT TOO!" The other men let him go so Karma could throw him across the room. "Is he dead?" asked a voice behind him. Karma turned around breathing heavily but then calmed down once he saw who it was. It was Riley with that same expression on his face, like he wasn't all there, "Kill me too? I can't live another day trying to pay off this assholes debts!" Riley just cried and begging Karma to kill him. Karma got down on one knee, hugged Riley and picked him up, "No" he paused as Riley pushed back and looked at him in confusion. Karma continued, "instead, why don't i adopt you? You can be my son?" Riley looked at him surprised that the most feared man of the underground was asking a kid like him to be his son, "I'm a handful" he replied. Karma laughed and said "so" then pointed to Robert, "would you rather rot here with this piece of shit who owes me money or come with me where you wont have to worry about money problems, people, or your granddad." Riley knew Karma was giving him a good offer, he looked at his Granddad who was trying to get up but couldn't then at Karma. "Can my brother come to? " Riley asked. Granddad screamed at Karma while coughing up blood, "YOU BETTER NOT TAKE MY GRANDKIDS! ILLL WHOOP-" Granddad was coughing uncontrollably. "You can't hurt a fly." Karma replied while about to walk out the door. He looked at Riley who was still in his arms hugging him and crying, "Huey's already apart of my family. You didn't know? My eldest son already adopted him~ He's his favorite kid at work!" saying it with a smile. "Cool!" was all Riley said before passing out again from crying so much. "Thursday" he said coldly as he walked out the door with his three body guards and Riley in his arms. "Riley..Huey..No!" Granddad passed out and fell to the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow awesomz ending right~  
> Sorry if it was to long for you but I have a tendency to type a lot, here's the next chapters promo: 
> 
> Will Huey be able to kill Tom? Hell will he even be able to bear going back to Woodcrest?  
> Is Riley really going to be okay being an "adopted son" to Karma? Or will he treat him harshly like the other rich people did in the past?  
> And lastly, will Granddad be able to see tomorrow with so much blood lose? Who will help him?
> 
> You'll have to wait and find out on the next chapter:  
> Chapter 2: Are you willing to do anything?


End file.
